Las fujoshis del Inazuma (yaoi)
by Barbara Silva
Summary: Aqui traigo mi 2º fic viendo que el 1º fue eliminado, se porque fue y lo siento por ello u.u Bueno pero a eso no vengo, vengo a presentaos mi fic de Inazuma Japón donde unas buenas aventras yaoi van a pasar (?) Una ultima cosa, este fic lo voy a hacer con una amiga que pronto se va a registrar, espero que no haya problemas con eso, pronto subiré conty. Hasta entonces.


Era temprano y nos dirigiamos a la ciudad Inazuma donde el señor Hibiki nos había llamado para ir al instituto Raimon, -¿ pra que nos querrá en el instituto Raimon? -me preguntó Sandora caminando junto a mi, -yo se tanto como tú- le respondi algo molesta por la pregunta.

Llegamos al instituto y entramos en el gimnasio donde varios niños hablaban, sin embargo se callaro al vernos, parecían sorprendidos, -hola, ¿ como os llamais? - preguntó uno de los chicos moreno y con un pañuelo naranja en la cabeza, no pensaba contestar, pero Sandora se había quedaado muda al ver la selección japonesa justo delante nuestra me vi obligada a hacero, asi que suspiré y volví a mirar al chico, - soy Matto Yagami y ella ees Sandora Nightray, el señor Hibiki nos ha dicho que vengamos aquí por algo importante- dije ya sospechando de que se trataba, el chico del pañuelo sonrió y me dió la mano, -soy Endou Mamoru, el capitán del Raimon y de la selección japonesa; enconatado- le di la mano, noté casi de seguida su entusiasmo por las nuevas jugadoras para la selección, -ho-hola- murmuró Sandora, entonces el señor Hiniki puso una mano en mi hombro y otra en el himbre de Sandora haciendo con que nos sobresaltasemos, -chicos, estas dos chicas an sido seleccionadas por mi- dijo de forma seria miranddo a Endou y a los demás, -ahora formaré los los equipos- el señir Hibiki hizo 2 equipas:

Inazuma Japón A_Inazuma Japón B  
Mamoru - capitán_ Yuuki  
Heigoro_ Jousuke  
Teppei_ Yuuya  
Tobitaka_ Akio  
Raiden_ Jirou  
Nightray_ Yuuto  
Ichirouta_ Yagami  
Fubuki_ Mirou  
Ryuugo_ Ryuuji  
Shuuya_ Hiroto  
Utsunomiya_ Kageto

-Bien, ya estan echos los equipos- dijo el entrenador - podeis iros- dijo el mismo iendose también, -mañana en la Royal Academy a las 9h. -dijo Jude para que gueramos a entrenar, me dirigí a la puerta junto a los demás y esperé a Snadora, cuando llegó nos fuimos las dos para casa mientras hablabamos.

Llegamos y Sandora se fue a duchar y yo a hacer la cena, -aú no entiendo como has conseguido el piso- dijo Sandora mientras se sentaba en la mesa, -esque mi madre antes trabajaba con japponeses y ellos me conocieron de pequeña, y ahora me han echo este pequeño favor- dije guiñandole el ojo llevando los platos y sentandome. Cuando terminamos Sandora recogió la mesa y me ayudó a lavar la vajilla, -¿crees que habrá mucho yaoi?- me preguntó pasando los vasos por agua, -si, y espero poder grabar o sacar alguna que otra foto- dije con una risa pervertida acompañada de otra de Sandora y terminando de enjuagar la vajilla.

La semana y los entrenamients pasaron, era el día del partido y tanto Sandora como yo estabamos muy nerviosas, nos fuimos el instituto Raimon donde hiba a ser el enfrentamiento, nos dirigimos a nuestros vestuarios, al entrar vi que estaban allí Sakuma, Kidou y Fudou, o "los 3 pingüinos" que era como Sandora y yo les llamabamos. Los saludé con la mano, Sakuma que tenía su atención en Kidou, hizo lo mismo que yo; el observado, desvió la cebaz de su taquila, -hila Matto- dijo notando la mirada de Sakuma fiajada en el, este siguió sus cosas como si nada; Fudou miraba mal a Sakuma y apenas hizo un "pff". Kidou miró también a Fudou, notando la mirada asesina que este le ponía al peliplata, -Fudou, ¿por que miras así a Sakuma?- le preugntó Kidou, - mejor preguntale por que te miraba él a ti- le contestó Fudou apuntando a Sakuma, - ¿c-como? P-pero si yo no te miraba, n-ni te prestaba atención- mintió el peliplata con gotas de sudor en la cabeza (-u-") y haciendo gestos con las manos, -bueno, yo me voy a calentar- dió de escusa el mismo saliendo del vestuario con un suspiro, -adios- dijo friamente Fudou. Yo me dirigí silenciosamente a un baño para cambiarme sin que ninguno me viera, sin embargo, les podía oir hablar.

Kidou: ¿Por que le mirabas así? -volvió a preguntar-

Fudou: Porque te mirada de una forma que no me gustaba...

Kidou: ¿De que forma?

Fudou: D-de una forma... Era como si te desnnudara con la mirada.

Kidou: ¿D-desnudarme con la mirada? Pero si ni siquie... Un momento, ¿estabas celoso?

Fudou: Y-yo celoso, pfff

Kidou: Si que lo estabas

Oí un ruido como que de una caída y como ya estaba vestida, abrí un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para veer a Fudou sobre Kidou en el suelo, ambos sonroojados-, cogi mi movil y me empezé a grabar. -Quitate de encima- susurró el de rstras, -no me da la gana- respondió Caleb cada vez mas cerca de la cara del otro que estaba también cada vez mas sonrojado. De pronto el ojiverde beso al otro quien le correspondió, el que inició el beso le quito las gafas al de rastras dejando ver unos ojos rojos como rubies. Miré as hhoras, dentro de poco llegaarían los demás, asi que hice un ruido aposta y guardé el móvil, después salí viendo que ahora Kidou y Fudou ya estaban de pie en el mismo sitio que cuando me fui a cambiar pero el ojirojo no llevaba sus gafas, -¿estás bien?- me preguntó el mismo, -perfectamente, ¿por?- le respondí mirandolo, -estas sangrando por la nariz- dijo apuntando al que de donde ahora salía un hilo de sangre, -kuso- me cogi un pñuelo de la mochila y limpie la sangre, Fudou de mientras se reía, -¿de que te ries?- le pregunté, -de que eres una fujoshi pervertida que antes nos vió por la reja de la puerta y nos grabo con su móvil- dijo apuntando a mi mochila de donde salía una luz roja que indicaba que el móvil aún estaba grabando. Lo cogí rpidamente y lo quité de ese modo, justo después entraron los demás, -de esta vez, te perdono- me susurró Fudou al pasar por mi para salir, Kidou me miraba con la ceja arqueada y cruzado de brazos, -¿que?- le pregunté, entonces se oyó una voz a lo lejos que nos indicaba a salir, me encogi de hombros y me fui junto los demas.

Llegamos al campo y nos pusims en nuestras posiciones ya planeadas durante la semana, y desde el centro de mi campo consegui ver a Sandora como defensa y algo sonrojada, parecía que yo no era la unica que había visto yaoi en los vesturarios. El partido inició y toda mi equipa avanzó sacando del centro, las cosas estaban interesantes: la pelota cambiaba de equipo sin parar y apenas se podían combinaar pases unos enntre los otros, hasta que porfin llegamos cerca de la portería del otro campo dode Endou dió una palmada, - venga- dijo preparandose para el tiro que Xavier hiba a hacer, -CAÑON DE METEORITOS- grito e pelirojo chutando el balón a portería, -MANO CELESTIAL- dijo Endou haciendo tambien su supertecnica que fue rompida facilmente por la otra; -GOOOOOOOOOOOL- se oyó el comentador decir, este no era más que un niño del Raimon. Durante el resto de la primeraa parte todo seguía igual, sin conectar ningun pase, pronto terminó y todos nos fuimos a banquillo, -¡que bien lo estais haciendo chicos! -nos dijo Celia dandonos toallas y agua, cogi mi toalla y me la puse alrededor del cuello, después cogi el agua y me deje caer al suelo bebiendo un trago junto a Sakuma y Kogure, -era de esperar que nos cansasemos al rato- dijo Xavier, -al igual que era de esperar que tu marcases el primer gol- dijo Midorikawa que tambien se había tirado al suelo.

El segndo tiempo empezó, el partido seguía reñido,, pero de esta vez era la ora equipa quien subía poco a poco, paso el tiempo y pronto vi a Sandora proxima dde laa portería, me quería mover, pero Goenji no me dejaba mover de mi sitio libremente, -PICO DE NIEVE- oí decir a Sandora mientras de una montaña enorme cubierta de nieve saliese de la tierra y que la superficie blanca cayera en picado; Darren nerviosoo imitó a Mark e utilizó la mano celestial sin mucho exito, ya que el balon entro con las mayores de las facilidades, otro grito euforico de "GOL" inundó el campo por el comentador. El resto del partido fue reñido, sin que nos pudieramos mover mucho sobre los campos. El pitido final sonó y todos paramos y nos dirigmos al centro del campo donde ya allí las gerentes nos esperaban, miré a un hombre alto con flequillo drigirse a nosotros, -este año ka sellección japonesa será: Endou, Goenji, Fubuki, Kidou, Fudou, Toramaru, Sakuma, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Mato y Sandora; mañana empezará la concentració, hasta entonces descansad- anunció el seleccionador, entonces se giró y se fue. Sandora saltó encima mía y me abrazó, -hemos entrado y... nos vamos al mundial, ¡nos vamos a mundil, Mato! ¡Nos vamos al mundial!- me dijo, sonreí y noté las miradas de los demas fijas en Sandora y en mi; -vanga vamos a cambiarnos- dije por fin soltando a mi amiga que seguía entusiasmada, ella tambbien me soltó y nos fuimos a nuestros vestuarios. Ya casi todo el mundo se había cambiado y en mis vestuarios ya solo estaban Hiroto y Midorikawa, -Mido, te invito a un helado? - le preguntó Hiroto justo cuando yo entraba, vi que Midorikawa acentó con la cabeza, pase por ellos como si los ignorase y me fui donde antes del partido tabieen me había cambiado. Terminé de cambiarme, los dos anteriores no habían hablado en todo ese rato, abrí una reja en la puerta preparando el movil, Hiroto estaba abrazando a Midorikawa por la cintura y le besaba el cuello mientras le acariciaba el estomago, ya estaba grabando la pequeña escena, al final del todo era yaoi, Midorikawa se puso la amiseta y besó al pelirojo, -¿vamos?- preguntó, -vamos- respondió el otro, y ambos salieron de los vesuarios, yo paré de grabar y guardé mis cosas, salí de los vestuarios y me apoyé en la pared esperando a Sandora que no tardó mucho en salir tampoco.

_Final 1º cap._


End file.
